Not Quite Cubism
by merryfortune
Summary: Cubism: an art movement which wanted to capture the ephemeral nature of time; a cross-section of past, present, and future in a single instant. Depicted through geometric or cubic shapes, collages, and the overlaying of interlocking planes and dimensions. In which Ray constructs her own artworks. In which Ray constructs the universe and all within it.


**Not Quite Cubism**

Ray held her head high and thrust her hand into the air. The bracelets manifested from thin air: four. They clamped onto her and became the only thing anchoring her to the one true reality beneath her feet as she bent time and space. As she destroyed the universe and recreated it from scraps. She recreated it perfectly. Her ideation of perfection surfaced from the destruction.

Her father always said she had her head in the clouds. Now she was rending them as she saw fit. She was the sculptor of hills, mountains, canyons, and more. She created people like an author would create characters in a novel; she gave them all appearances, families, personalities, homes: everything. She wrought the wind and water. She remade the planets, stars, and constellations. She was a Goddess. She was infinity and a fifth.

She could see it all.

She could feel it all.

Her brain was fit to burst but she ascended humanity. She became something more and something less. Not quite divinity, not quite dead.

Four. Four. Four. Four. _Five_.

She became one of five. She became four of five. The universes and histories and dimensions unravelled and she frantically tried to save it; try to fix it but she had to start from scratch. It was strangely easy. There was to be four of everything. She could see it all once and rend it all at once. Four of everything. She would create everything in the perfect image so to keep everyone safe from the wrath of Zarc.

Ray's body shifted. She left a corporeal form before as she refused to bow to the dragon before her. She became five forms: herself and her selves. Not just her. As she ripped through the dimensions, through space and time and void, she did the same to Zarc.

She kept her head up and her eyes dry. She held onto her memories – not theirs. Hers. She refused to let herself become one of many. She refused to let them – these four girls – become parts of her. She wanted them to be their own person. She didn't want them to be four quarters of one whole: of a full fifth.

She hoped it was the same for the boys. In this state of omnipotence, she hoped that Zarc wasn't allowing those boys he was becoming to let them become four quarters to a full fifth. She didn't want them to become one.

The energy of the universe funnelled through her. The lights were immense and dazzling but she stood through it all. She refused to bow beneath the pressure and power. It was hers. She wouldn't let this power use her. She would use it. She would remain calm and in control. She would remain incandescent even as her body became nothingness and only echoes of her remained.

She could see it all.

She could feel it all.

The universes were in her fingertips. It was past, present, and future all at once. Ray knew what she had to do.

She made them. She made the past. She made the present. And she would do her best to create the future.

Hiragi Yuzu: The Bracelet Girl of Standard whom she would gift the power of En Flowers to. She would be determination and thoughtful. She would be appreciated. Ray will also gift her with a doting father and many friends. Ray gives her the ability to adapt and learn to become bigger than herself; the ability to help draw that out in others. Ray hopes that she will guide Sakaki Yuya, the Standard incarnation of Zarc, to the right path. Ray hopes that Yuzu will be able to guide the four counterparts of Zarc away from destruction if given the chance.

Kurosaki Ruri: The Bracelet Girl of XYZ whom she would gift the power of En Birds to. She would be beauty and grace but resolute. She would be admired. Ray will also gift her a protective elder brother and gentle circle of friends. She knows Ruri is destined to be the dove they shoot to start a war but Ray gives her that resolute will to defy and defy even against the ones who want to protect her and the ones who want to harm her. Ray hopes that she will bind Yuto, the XYZ incarnation of Zarc, to friendship and righteousness. To smiles.

Rin: The Bracelet Girl of Synchro whom she would gift the power of En Winds to. She would be bravery and level headed. She would be reliable. Ray knows she can't give Rin a cushy life as she designs the world of Synchro and as Zarc rages against those plans so instead, Ray gives her the ability to survive and to analyse so she can be independent. Ray hopes that she will ground Yugo, the Synchro incarnation of Zarc, and help him make the difficult decisions; even when she isn't around.

Serena: The Bracelet Girl of Fusion whom she would gift the power of En Moon to. She would be unyielding and noble but she would also have the capacity to learn. She will learn. And for Serena, Ray tries to give her the best but she knows her Father will try and bring her back so she gives Serena a mentor will instil virtues in her and the will to fight against what's wrong even if its grinds against what Ray's Father will teach her. Ray knows that Yuri, the Fusion incarnation of Zarc, is beyond saving before she starts but Ray hopes that Serena will learn and grow beyond the teachings of Academia by meeting the others, Yuya and Yugo.

Ray knows these girls are destined for a nigh apocalyptic ending. She would know. After all, she's all of them combined and she can see her sugar, her spice, and her everything nice in them but she could see that they would be their own person. They would be complementary to each other for they will be bound by the silver on their wrists. But they would also be completely different; even if they were cursed to have the same face despite it all.

So, she makes sure that in their lives which are set to start in mere seconds.

And the universe becomes silent.

And Ray's mind becomes silent.

Zarc gives in. His final howl resounds through the emptiness as the universe, as Ray, takes a breath and prepares for the second coming of life across four, newly created planes in the best image Ray could muster against the manifest evil that she knows Zarc created in his defiance of her power.

She's done the best she can in these moments – in these infinities – and she puts the final touches on the ones whom she knows will become the fighters in the second coming in this war. After all, history repeats and her Father will never forget her.

But now, she can only wait as her plans, her stories, come into motion and into life. She designed all the characters to be the best they can be and she hopes they all take a life of their own and make something she could never have foreseen. No matter how insignificant she created them in their universe. Everyone will become their own person and surprise her.

The four boys will become one.

The four girls will become one.

But at least, they all got the chance to live and be free. They were given the opportunity to do what Ray could not do in this Original Dimension which is to prevent catastrophe before the winds of chaos could even gust. Its futile.

Destruction and recreation is the foregone conclusion but, at the very least, the four who will become one were given the chance to live. With that, Ray can be content. She knows she's done the right thing given the circumstances. She might have made a hollow mess of things here and there but that's the beauty of life… we can all grow.

We can all use the powers seen in nature.


End file.
